


Christmas Eve

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crayons, Drawble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original note that accompanied this work of "art": My daughter had a painful ear infection starting last night and she insisted I sit with her for much of the day today. I drew this for you, Red, while she sat next to me curled up in a blanket. Remus's hair didn't quite come out the color I wanted it to, they need to get the couch reupholstered ;) and clearly the house is slipping into a sinkhole or the builders have never heard of a level. Finally, I should not have written on it in crayon. But otherwise, I quite like it. I hope you do too! *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> The original note that accompanied this work of "art": My daughter had a painful ear infection starting last night and she insisted I sit with her for much of the day today. I drew this for you, Red, while she sat next to me curled up in a blanket. Remus's hair didn't quite come out the color I wanted it to, they need to get the couch reupholstered ;) and clearly the house is slipping into a sinkhole or the builders have never heard of a level. Finally, I should not have written on it in crayon. But otherwise, I quite like it. I hope you do too! *hugs*

  
[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o227/PAM2002/?action=view&current=Snupin_Xmas_2.jpg)   



End file.
